Lactic acid bacteria, also called “Lactobacillus”, are bacteria producing lactic acid by decomposing saccharides such as glucose, and have a property of inhibiting the growth of pathogens and harmful bacteria by lactic acid generated by lactic acid fermentation so as to be used in the production of foods such as dairy products, kimchi, brewed products, etc. In addition, lactic acid bacteria have been used to inhabit an intestine of a mammal to prevent abnormal fermentation by putrefactive bacteria, and thus has been used as a digestive. The lactic acid bacteria are gram-positive, and facultative anaerobic or anaerobic, and various types of Lactobacillus genus and Streptococcus genus have been known.
Kimchi is a traditional Korean food fermented by lactic acid bacteria, and lactic acid bacteria isolated from kimchi include Leuconostoc mesenteroides, Leuconostoc dextranicum, Lactobacillus brevis, Lactobacillus plantarum, and Pediococcus pentosacues. 
Patents relating to lactic acid bacteria isolated from kimchi include Korean Patent No. 413335 relating to Lactobacillus lactis BH5 which are lactic acid bacteria producing an antibacterial peptide material, Korean Patent No. 771209 relating to L. plantarum having an excellent antioxidant activity, and Korean Patent No. 1068531 relating to a lactic acid bacterial strain producing bacteriocin.
However, all of the conventionally disclosed kimchi lactic acid bacteria relate to probiotics, are drastically decreased in vial cell counts in an intestinal environment and not absorbed in an intestine when taken as a food, thereby degrading a true effect. Moreover, since strains able to be grown in a predetermined volume of a culture solution are limited, it have a problem of a limited daily intake.